Mistletoe
by artemisgirl
Summary: COMPLETE Robin is invited to an elite Christmas ball, which he's been dying to go to. But there's one drawback: he needs to bring a date... RavenxRobin
1. Holly

A/N: This story is dedicated to Shannon-of-tameron, who sought me out and asked me to write another Raven/Robin fic because she liked my writing. Thanks! You have no idea how happy I was when I read that!

Anyway, I should be updating this every other day or so.

Summary: Robin is invited to an elite Christmass ball, which he's been dying to go to. But there's one drawback: he needs to bring a date... RavenxRobin please R&R!

**Mistletoe**

**Chapter 1**

"No," Raven said, glaring at Robin.

"Please Raven?" Robin begged desperately.

"Absolutely not," Raven said stubbornly.

Robin had been invited to the annual Christmas ball held at Bruce Wayne's manor. It was a party for those of an elite social class, and anyone who was anybody was going to be there. It was an honor, that he, a mere teenager, had been invited. However, there was one bad thing about this arrangement.

He was required to bring a date.

This was not really much of a problem in itself, as any normal girl would die for the chance to go with him, but Robin wasn't planning to go with any normal girl.

He wanted to go with Raven.

They had become close during the past month, as the team worked on a way to destroy Slade permanently. She researched along side him, her sarcastic comments lightening the mood when he got too dismal. It may have been strange, but he wanted to go with the gothic girl.

He knew that she rarely socialized, so he explained that he was required to bring a date, secretly hoping that she would do it as a favor, but enjoy herself anyway.

When he told this to Raven, however, she was _not_ sympathetic towards his plight.

"I don't _do_ dances. Take Starfire if you need date to the stupid dance," Raven snapped, clearly annoyed, looking daggers up at him from the couch where she sat.

"It's a ball, Raven," Robin said exasperatedly. "And we've been over this before. Starfire just wouldn't fit in!"

"What makes you I would?" Raven shot back.

Truthfully, he just wanted to go to the dance with Raven, but he answered anyway, thinking up something at light speed.

"You can ballroom dance, you can eat normal foods, you understand the customs, you can engage in intelligent conversation, and you're not taller than I am," Robin responded, ticking the reasons off on his fingers.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"How is my _height_ an issue here?" she asked incredulously.

"Traditionally in ballroom dancing, the taller male leads, and the shorter female follows. Even if she could ballroom dance, Starfire's so much taller than me she'd have to lead, and we'd be a laughingstock!" Robin explained, intent on making her understanding his situation.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Raven! I need a date to go to this thing! And I really want to go!" Robin begged. He saw her wavering with indecision.

"I asked you to go with me, Raven. I want to go to the ball with you," he said, watching her features soften for a moment at this statement.

"Okay," Raven relented. A flicker of emotion crossed her face, but it was gone before Robin could tell what it was. "When is this thing?" she asked, as he plopped down onto the couch across from her.

"In two days, on Christmas Eve," Robin said, checking his mental calendar.

"What am I supposed to wear? I'm guessing you're not going to want me to wear this," she said, gesturing at her leotard and cloak.

"She'll look great whatever she wears," Robin thought, glancing at the form-fitting leotard on her again. Aloud, he said, "Just wear something nice."

"This _is_ nice," Raven said pointedly, referring to her uniform again.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Then dress up. This is a high-class shindig. I need to rent a tux for it, so you better look appropriate," he said, exasperated.

Raven smirked. "Yes, mom," she said.

Robin chuckled. "Okay, okay," he said, giving up. "I know you'll dress fine. I'm just nervous about this thing."

Raven laughed lightly. "_You're_ nervous about this thing? I'm going to be in front of a ton of important people! What happens if I lose control of my emotions? I'm going to be a laughingstock!" she said monotonously. She looked down, trying not to show exactly _how _nervous she really was about this.

"Don't worry about it. There won't be any stressful scenarios, and I'm sure you'll be just fine," Robin said, picking up on her insecurity, and comforting her.

Raven looked up at him, a ghost of a grateful smile upon her lips. "Thanks," she said softly, looking up at him with those brilliant violet eyes.

Robin swallowed awkwardly, as a strange feeling settled around his heart. "No problem," he said, rubbing his neck, and getting up stiffly from the couch. "Be ready to go at seven, okay?"

"Okay," Raven responded, picking up a book lying on the coffee table.

Robin had reached the hallway entrance, when he heard a soft, "Robin?" come from the sofa he had just left.

"Yeah, Raven?" he asked, turning back to look at girl curled on the couch.

"Thanks for asking me," she said, blushing slightly, a light smile playing around her lips, before she returned to her book.

Robin smiled in response, and walked up the hallway to go to bed.

Her smile warmed him all night long.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Remember, please review! The more I get, the faster I update!


	2. Ivy

A/N: Wow. First day of school was today, and I'm drained. I have NO idea how I'll survive volleyball practice tonight. Probably with the hope of reviews to come...;-)

Thanks a million, you guys! Keep reviewing!

Mistletoe

Chapter 2

Robin was pacing in the living room nervously.

It was a quarter to seven, on Christmas Eve, and Robin was a bundle of nerves.

"What if she decides not to come? What if she takes one look at me in my tux and thinks I look like a moron? What if she makes fun of me in front of the mayor?" Robin worried, unlikely situations running through his head.

Truthfully, he knew that none of these were going to happen. Raven had been meditating all day, preparing herself mentally and emotionally for the ball. She had gone up to her room at five to get ready, causing quite a reaction with the other Titans.

Starfire had asked what a ball was, if it was a good example of Earth culture, and if she could attend. Robin was saved from a sticky situation, though, by Beast Boy explaining that it was 'a sissy get-together for stuck-ups', and invited her to go ice skating as a different form of Earthen culture, and Starfire had happily accepted.

Cyborg just gaped after her, clearly wondering why on earth Raven was going to a ball.

Robin wondered why Raven had decided to go to the ball with him after all as well. She had certainly been opposed to it in the beginning of the argument. It seemed strange that she would relent and accept his invitation, when he knew how stubborn she could be when she didn't want something.

Robin had been so happy that she had agreed to go with him that the question of _why_ she had agreed to go with him had escaped his mind.

She had probably done it as a favor, or to get him to stop bugging her. Secretly, though, Robin held onto a strand of hope that maybe, just maybe, Raven actually wanted to go with him. Maybe had she wanted to go on a date with him. Maybe she liked him...

A beeping noise yanked Robin's thoughts from clouds and deposited them firmly on the ground again. Robin groaned, and shook his head violently, trying to get these strange thoughts out of his head. He looked in the direction of the beeping, to see a digital clock flashing the time.

7:00

She should be here by now. Why wasn't she here?

"Maybe she changed her mind after all," Robin muttered, strangely saddened at the prospect of her not wanted to go with him.

"You're giving up on a girl just because she's a few seconds late?" a dry voice remarked from the hallway. Robin whipped around towards the hallway, and there was Raven.

Except she didn't look like Raven at all.

She was wearing some sort of shimmery black dress that had blue glitter all over it. It had thin straps that went over her shoulders and crossed in the back. It hugged her body tightly, and had slits down the sides by her legs. Her mauve hair seemed longer, falling to her shoulder blades, and looked soft instead of wet, as it normally did. She had silver earrings in, and a silver necklace with a deep blue stone in it clasped around her neck. She wore strappy black shoes that had a bit of a high heel, and wore deep blue toenail and nail polish.

Robin suddenly realized that he was staring, and reluctantly dragged his eyes up to Raven's.

"Raven," he said, flashing her a smile, "You look amazing."

Raven gave him a rare smile.

"Thanks," she said. "You don't scrub up to bad yourself."

Robin felt a little put out by that, and Raven laughed.

"Honestly, Robin. I was only teasing. You look great," she said, her eyes drifting all over Robin's body, making Robin fidget. He changed the subject hastily.

"How come you can laugh right now? You've never laughed before," he asked questioningly, a bit confused at the obvious display of emotion.

"No idea. Maybe meditating for the last two days straight had something to do with it," Raven remarked sarcastically. "Seriously though, I wanted to be able to safely express my emotions a little more tonight. I figured I might need to be able to judging from the setting tonight. I don't want to embarrass you by blowing up the band," she finished, blushing a little.

Robin smiled, noticing how cute she looked when she blushed. He opened his mouth to tell her he didn't care if she blew up the band, when Beast Boy entered the room, hand in hand with Starfire, both smothered in winter clothes.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped about a foot when he saw Raven, and gawked at her blatantly. Ignoring Starfire, he blurted out, "Wow, Raven! You look hot!" before going back to gawking.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"If I knew dressing up would render you speechless, I'd have done it a long time ago," she smirked at Beast Boy, who had begun drooling. "Don't you think you should be on your way with Starfire, though?"

Beast Boy shook his head rapidly to collect his thoughts, and looked at a fuming Starfire. He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her hand, and ran out the door, yelling "See ya!", and dragging a now beaming Starfire after him. The door shut, with Raven staring at it suspiciously, as if they might come back.

Robin laughed at them, and asked Raven, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Raven responded, smiling amusedly. "So long as you don't drag me off like a Neanderthal."

Robin laughed, and grinned at her. He extended his arm to her, and she took it, as the two headed out the door to the ball.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸, 

I like this page break more :-P

Remember, please review!!!!!!!

I'll update pretty soon. I have to finish writing the next chapter, though.


	3. Poinsettia

A/N: School sucks. Badly. I've been drifting about, bored out of my skull. I've been writing to entertain myself. Thanks for the reviews!

Mistletoe

Chapter 3

"So, Robin," Raven said. "How are we getting there?"

"You'll see," Robin smirked.

It was around seven o'clock, and it was dark outside, seeing as it was the winter. Raven was flying over to the mainland from Titan's Island, carrying Robin under her by the hands.

"Come on, Robin! You said I wouldn't have to fly us all the way there!" Raven complained.

"You won't have to fly us there," Robin said. "I have transportation waiting for us."

"Really?" Raven asked. "What?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

Raven glared down at Robin, who smirked back up at her.

"Where's the adventure if I just tell you?" Robin asked reasonably. "I know you'll love this surprise. Just give it a chance."

"Alright," Raven relented. A flash of emotion flicked across her face, but it was gone before Robin could decipher it.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Robin said jauntily, grinning up at Raven. Raven just rolled her eyes, and focussed on the land ahead.

"She looks beautiful like that," Robin thought suddenly.

It was true. Raven did look beautiful, zooming along effortlessly, illuminated by the shining moonlight and glittering stars. She looked like some sort of goddess, gliding through the night on a secret mission.

"If she's a goddess, what am I?" Robin wondered silently, the night air rushing at his face.

"Maybe I'm a demigod who got hurt in a great battle. And she's carrying me to safety, where she will heal all my grievous injuries with a single kiss..."

"Robin!" Raven yelled into his ear, yanking Robin abruptly away from his daydreams. "This is the third time I've told you! We've reached the mainland!"

What?" Robin said, disconcertingly, half his mind still in his dream world. "Did you heal my injuries already?"

Raven rolled her eyes, and held up her hand. It pulsed in blue light for a moment, before the light dissipated into nothingness.

"You don't have any injuries, Robin," Raven said exasperatedly. "I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and tell me how we're getting to this party." She folded her arms across her chest, as Robin shook his head violently, trying to get his thoughts together.

"It's a ball," he responded automatically, as he looked around.

He realized that they were on land, in a dark, dank alleyway, apparently. A foul-smelling wind blew through, filling their noses with the smell of rotting garbage.

"So where's you fabulous transportation, Robin?" Raven said sarcastically. "Oh, are we going to ride in those garbage bins, or on that old bike?" She gestured to some things that looked vaguely like huge rusty metal boxes on wheels, and a bike that looked like it came from the fifties.

"Shut it," Robin said, acting annoyed, while secretly amused by her sarcasm. "Follow me."

He started waking when Raven said loudly, "I can't see in the dark."

Robin sighed, grabbed her hand, and led her down the dank alleyway. A rat scurried by, diving into a pile of rotting trash like it was a pool of gold.

"Yuck," Raven said disgustedly, squeezing Robin's hand a little tighter.

All common sense immediately abandoned Robin temporarily, as the thought, 'She's holding my hand' echoed around his head. It seemed as if all the nerve endings in his body had fled to his hand, as all his senses were completely focussed on her hand felt in his. It felt nice........

"Get these thoughts out of your head," Robin lectured himself, pulling himself away. "It's just a girl."  
_Ah, but she's not just any girl_, a little voice in his head said, mockingly. _She's the girl you like..._

"Here we are," Robin announced, distracting himself from his thoughts.

"Oh joy," Raven said, looking around. "We're at the main road. I suppose we're going to hitch hike to the party?"

"It's a ball. And no, we're not," Robin said. He stuck two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly.

A long black limousine rounded the corner and pulled up to the curb. Raven's jaw dropped.

"We're going in a limo?" she asked, stunned, as the chauffeur got out and opened the back door. Robin grinned.

"Yep," he said, pulling Raven into the limo.

Raven looked around, clearly astonished. A seat stretched around the back of the limo in a semicircle, covered in red velvet. There was a TV with a VCR and DVD player, minibar, DSL Internet hookups, and buttons controlling a shield to obstruct the driver's view of you.

"Wow," she said, dumbfounded.

Robin grinned again, happy to have surprised her to the point of speechlessness. Raven shook her head a bit, and looked up at Robin.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise..." she said dryly, and Robin laughed.

"Seriously though," Raven said, "Thanks for making it a surprise. It's a great one." She smiled softly.

"You're welcome," Robin said, smiling back at her. The two just sat there, smiling at each other mindlessly, when a sudden lurch brought them both back to the present.

"We're off!" the chauffeur yelled back, as the limousine pulled out into the traffic, the city lights flashing by.

Robin grinned happily. This was going to be a blast.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

Yes, they _will_ eventually actually get to the ball. You'll have to wait and see when, though!

Remember, please review! Let me in on what you think, and tell me your opinion!


	4. Pine

A/N: I might not be able to update for a couple days. School's catching up with me and I've got a scrimmage tomorrow. Thannks for the reviews, everyone! It's what keeps me writing!

Mistletoe

Chapter 4

"Woo-hoo!" Robin yelled into the night. "Yeah!"

Raven and Robin were on their way to Bruce Wayne's manor in the speeding limo. Robin had opened up the sunroof, and was sitting on the roof, his feet dangling inside.

Robin was terribly excited. He was going to a ball with the girl of his dreams, who was incredibly sexy in her gown, and he was in a limo! How could you not be excited?

The fact that he was so excited could have had something to do with the fact he'd tried a bit much of the wine at the minibar, though.

But he was excited nonetheless.

Raven was going to a ball with him! And she was happy about it! Raven! Dark, gothic Raven was going with him! The world was a great place. He felt like yelling this to the world, but he doubted they'd understand, so he reverted back to his normal yelling.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Robin yelled, his voice echoing around the city, as the wind rushed at him. He flung his arms out wide, reveling in the chaotic outbursts of emotion that bellowed forth from him.

Raven rolled her eyes, grabbed Robin, and yanked him back down.

"Are you insane?" she hissed at Robin, who was grinning widely. "Someone might see you!"

"So?" Robin said breathlessly, totally exhilarated. What's wrong with it?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's embarrassing! And where's the purpose in it?" she said, exasperated.

"I'm excited, Raven! We're going to a ball! I'm just letting off some energy so I'm not so hyper! Because being hyper would not be good at the ball! Which we're going to! Which is exciting!" Robin ranted drunkenly. "Aren't you excited?"

"No," Raven said stubbornly.

"Raven......." Robin said, drawing out the 'n'. "Come sit on the limo with me!"

"No. It's not safe."

"We can protect ourselves! We're superheroes!" Robin giggled drunkenly. "C'mon! Come sit with me!"

"Why?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's fun!" Robin said happily.

"I will not," Raven said, glaring at him.

"Come on, Raven! Do it for me. Please?" Robin begged, giving her a sad puppy face.

Raven sighed. "Fine," she said. "If it will make you shut up."

Robin smiled happily, and pulled Raven up through the sunroof. They leaned on the edge, the chill night air enveloping them as they rushed along, as Robin yelled whimsical nonsense into the night, while Raven watched, exasperated.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Robin asked, grinning, waving to a random passerby.

"How is this 'fun'?" Raven asked monotonously.

"I'm flying on flying car on my way to a party with a really pretty girl! This is very fun!" Robin rambled, oblivious as to what he had just said, as Raven's eyes widened.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, breathless.

"Yes! You're very pretty! You're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world!" Robin gushed, throwing his arms around Raven, enveloping her in a bear hug.

Raven pushed him off roughly, as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk," she said bluntly.

"Yes," Robin said, smiling. Raven rolled her eyes, and held up her hand, which was pulsing in blue light.

Immediately, Robin felt his drunken joy abandon him, to be replaced with a pounding headache, which disappeared as well moments later. Raven lowered her hand, apparently satisfied.

"Ouch," Robin groaned, shaking his head. "What'd you do?"

"I sped up the healing process for your body," Raven said. She fixed him with a glare. "I didn't think you wanted to show up at your fancy party completely pissed."

"It's a ball," Robin said automatically. Raven smirked.

"Now I know you're alright," she said. "Good thing you're not still completely drunk."

Robin flushed.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, his face red.

"Whatever," Raven responded, looking away from him, back towards the road. Robin's face fell, and he looked away.

"How could you be so stupid?" he internally berated himself. "You're practically on a date with Raven, and you go and make a drunken ass out of yourself! You're such a fool!"

Robin mentally groaned, and shook his head, trying to stop his thoughts from beating him up. He distracted himself with an attempt at conversation.

"Well," he said lightly. "It is really nice up here."

"Mm-hmm," Raven murmured quietly. Robin turned to look at her.

She was leaning back on her hands, her eyes closed, as she reveled in the rushing wind. Her lavender hair whipped about behind her, dancing some graceless dance. She looked completely relaxed, and it was as if she belonged there.

"She's beautiful," Robin thought, breathless, as he watched her silently. "She's just beautiful."

Raven's eyes immediately snapped open, as she looked abruptly at Robin.

"What did you say?" she asked, looking at him with bewilderment.

"I didn't say anything," Robin said, puzzled.

"Yes, you did," Raven insisted. "You said that I was," she broke off, blushing, "...beautiful."

It was Robin's turn to blush, as he realized he had voiced his thoughts aloud. "Well, you are," he said, his face a brilliant red.

Raven's blush deepened. "Thanks," she said, a small smile playing about her lips.

Robin's heart soared, as he realized he had made her smile, and had made her happy, even if only for a moment. He didn't know why, but that smile meant more to him than anything else in the world.

He looked down, and saw Raven's hand resting softly on the rooftop. He slowly placed his own hand on top of it, squeezing gently.

Raven looked down at his hand on top of hers, and smiled. She turned her hand upward, weaving her fingers between his. She looked up at him, and smiled softly.

Robin smiled back, as he squeezed her hand.

They remained that way the rest of the ride to the manor.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

Pure, pointless fluff! :). That was fun to write. Next chapter, they'll finally get to the ball. Unless I decide to make Cinderblock attack or something...:-P

Oh, by the way, if anyone can think of any plants that have to do with winter or Christmas besides holly, ivy, pine, poinsettas, and mistletoe, please leave a review and let me know! I'm running out of them very quickly.

Remember, please review!!!!!


	5. Cyclamen

A/N: This took a while to write. It's hard to write something light and fluffy when you're having drastic mood swings. But I'm back to normal now.

Many thanks to everyone who sent in plant names! Kudos to Yulani who gave me this one.

Mistletoe

Chapter 5

"Watch you step," Robin said, as he helped Raven out of the limo. As he shut the door, he heard a sharp intake of breath come from Raven. He turned.

Raven stared around her, clearly amazed. There was a long, curved cobblestone path that wound up to the mansion, which was colossal, and made out of stone. It looked like a castle from medieval times. Surrounding the manor were gigantic gardens, looking glorious with a thin sheet of ice lining the blossoms, which were somehow blooming in the winter. It looked as if it were frozen in time.

Robin smiled, as Raven looked at the garden wordlessly, in awe. He subtly cleared his throat, rousing her from her trance. She turned to scowl at him, upset at him ruining her observation. He grinned, and extended his arm for her to take. She took it, and he led her up the path.

"Cool garden, isn't it?" Robin remarked casually, smirking at Raven's obvious discomfort at being caught gaping at it.

"Yeah," she said, turning her head away from Robin, and changed the subject. "How'd you get invited to this anyway? And what're we going to do there?"

Robin, glad that she was interested, immediately launched into explanation. "Dance, eat the little snacks, discuss current events, that sort of thing. It's pretty high class, and they're might be some of the press there."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Great. More journalists. As if we didn't get enough publicity from just being the Teen Titans. Remind me again why we're going to this?"

"Well, it's an honor to be invited," Robin said, uncomfortable that Raven didn't seem to want to be here. "It could be fun."

"How'd you get invited anyway?" Raven said, eyeing Robin with suspicion.

"I used to work with Bruce Wayne. I suppose that's why I got invited, he said, looking back at Raven.

"You used to work with a multimillionaire?" Raven gaped, clearly astonished.

"Yeah," Robin said, grinning.

"No way! What'd you do?" Raven said, giving Robin her complete attention.

"Superhero stuff," Robin said causally, enjoying the attention. "He's the one who trained me."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I was his sidekick since I was a kid."

"How come I never heard about this?" Raven demanded.

"You never asked," he said simply. "Plus, he wasn't too well heard of over here. We worked in , which is across the country." A chill wind swept by, causing Raven to shiver. Robin raised an eyebrow at the goose bumps forming rapidly on her arms.

"Here," he said, shrugging the jacket to his tux off and draping it around Raven's shoulders. Raven looked up at him, and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, clutching the coat tightly around her. Robin blushed.

"No problem," Robin said, attempting to divert her attention from his blush. "I can't have my date getting hypothermia, now, can I?" he teased.

Raven's face seemed to fall, but it was quickly masked by her usual blank expression. She looked down at her feet, apparently deep in thought.

Robin cleared his throat awkwardly, and announced, "We're here."

They had arrived at a set of ornate wooden double-doors, decorated with carvings of vines, and adorned with giant brass knockers in the center. Raven watched skeptically, as Robin grasped the nearest knocker, and banged on the door with it. The sound could be heard echoing in the surrounding outside.

The right door slowly opened, as a sharply dressed old man came into view. Every inch of him seemed to scream order, from his highly polished shoes to his neatly combed graying hair. He sniffed disapprovingly at Robin's jacket being draped around Raven, which Robin hurriedly snatched and yanked on.

"Master Dick, Miss Rave," he said curtly, eyeing them with blatant disapproval. "Master Bruce is in the parlor. Follow me."

He stepped aside, allowing them to step through into the hall. As Alfred shut the door, they looked around the hall.

It was done in deep maroons and burgundy, and seemed reminiscent of the Victorian era. It had thick plush rugs atop the carpet, with tassels hanging off the sides. Alfred cast a chastising look on them, and stalked off down the hall. The two hurried after him, remaining a few paces behind.

"Who's the pompous old guy? And why did he call you Dick?" Raven hissed at Robin, trying not to be overheard.

"That's Alfred, the stuck-up butler," Robin whispered back as they walked down the hall. "I swear, he gets snootier and snootier every year."

"But why'd he call you Dick?" Raven persisted. "I _know_ I heard him call you that!"

"I called him Master Dick because that is his name," Alfred said loudly, addressing Raven's question as he stopped in front of a set of double doors. He turned to face Robin.

"Master Bruce requests you remove your eye mask for the ball. He assures you that it your identity is safe."

Robin groaned, and reluctantly tugged off his mask, slipping it into his pocket. He blinked several times, his eyes adjusting to the unfiltered light.

Raven stared. Robin's left eye was a dark brown, but his right was a vivid blue. It was obvious why it was so crucial he hid them to conceal his identity, as they were blatantly distinct. Robin sighed.

"My real name's Richard Grayson, but those who know me well call me Dick," Robin explained. "I think you can figure out why I wear the mask."

"No kidding," Raven snickered. "It's not exactly inconspicuous."

"I know," Robin said, rolling his multicolored eyes. "Oh, make sure you call me some form of Richard in front of the guests."

"Ok," Raven said. She opened her mouth to continue, when Alfred cleared his throat loudly, and interrupted.

"If you are quite ready, shall we enter the ball?" Alfred asked demandingly, annoyed with their dilly-dallying.

"Someone's got PMS," Raven hissed to Robin, who snickered.

"Yes, we're ready," Robin responded, hiding his amusement.

Alfred gave a huff of exasperation, and pushed open the doors to the ball.

Raven gaped at the room decorated in splendor.

Robin grinned, and extended his arm. Raven took it, and together they entered the ball.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸, 

They _finally_ made it to the ball! Are you all glad I didn't make Cinderblock or Plasmus attack? :-P

Remember, please review!


	6. Fir

A/N: Well, it's certainly been a while! Life just catches up with you sometimes, and then when you finally write the next chapter, your room catches fire...

Oh well. Regardless of my personal problems, it's here: The long awaited chapter six! Once again, thanks for everyone who reviewed!

Mistletoe

Chapter 6

The room was enormous. It was about three times the size of the roof of Titans Tower. It was decorated with plants, tinsel, holly, mistletoe, and gigantic Christmas trees.

There was a band off to the left side, playing soft dull melodies. The majority of the people were at the right, milling about between the tables, talking and socializing, while delicately sipping their drinks. Everybody seemed to be wearing fancy clothes, and Robin let out a breath of relief that he and Raven fit in with the others.

Robin steered a still gaping Raven over towards the clusters of people. He spotted someone approaching them, and squeezed her arm subtly, bringing her back to the present.

"What?" she said, annoyed. Robin gestured towards the tall solid man strolling towards them, causing Raven to promptly shut up.

He was well dressed, wearing a crisp tuxedo and tie. He seemed more approachable than Alfred had been, yet he seemed radiate power and authority.

"Dick! How've you been?" he said, greeting Robin warmly, shaking his hand.

"I've been doing well, Bruce. How about you?" Robin responded, the small talk flowing instinctually. "You seem to have loosened up quite a bit since leaving Gotham."

"I'm well. I feel better than ever now that I'm out of the crime-fighting business," Bruce said. "Constant paranoia and obsession over super villains tales a lot of energy out of you. But you wouldn't know about that yet, would you?"

"Nope," Robin said. "I just do my best, and that's the best I can do." Raven snorted and loudly coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Slade'. Bruce turned towards Raven to face her.

His eyes narrowed at her lavender hair, and at the odd gem on her forehead. "He probably thinks she's a punk rocker or something," Robin thought desperately, sensing the mood tighten. Bruce Wayne had always despised the type of people who got tattoos, piercings, dyed their hair radical colors, or other rebellious behavior.

"Who do we have here, Dick?" Bruce asked Robin, as if Raven could not speak for herself.

"My date," Robin answered reluctantly, as Raven engaged in a staring contest with the multimillionaire.

"And she is...?" Bruce asked, never breaking free of Raven's piercing gaze.

"Raven," Robin said, watching warily as Raven's eyes clouded over, turning an opaque white.

"Raven who?" Bruce said, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a shudder at the sight of Raven's weird eyes. He turned to face Robin, ignoring the dark girl.

"Raven you does not like to be talked as if she is not standing right here," Raven said coolly, eyeing Bruce with blatant dislike. Robin internally groaned. The last thing he needed was Raven to get in a fight with Bruce before they were even knew each other.

"Well, Raven," Bruce said, a bit of a bite in his tone. "Do try and enjoy the party in a civilized manner, although you may not know how..."

Robin watched the exchange warily as the two glared at each other. He heard something shatter that sounded fragile, accompanied by some ladies' screaming. A brief look of panic crossed Raven's face at the sound. She shut her eyes and took several deep breaths. Robin knew that she must be trying to contain her stirring emotions. Raven had always loathed being judged before people knew her, and Bruce's presumption must have put her over the edge. He watched as Raven opened her eyes, and gave a thin smile to Bruce, who was watching her suspiciously.

"Rest assured that I will, Mr. Wayne," she said, her voice sounding strained, as if it were difficult for her to remain polite. "Have a pleasant evening."

Bruce gave her a cursory glance up and down, trying to detect insincerity, as Raven stood there defiantly. He must have been able to tell that something weird had gone on when that something had shattered. Apparently satisfied, he cleared his throat and stopped his inspection.

"You too, Miss Raven," he said, nodding, as he turned to depart. "Enjoy the ball."

He walked off to greet the next couple, and Raven let out an immense sigh of relief. She turned to Robin.

"How did you deal with him for so long?" she demanded. "I would have _killed_ him before the first day was out!"

"I'm lucky I don't have powers run by emotion, then," Robin returned, as Raven fumed, looking at Bruce, who was currently discussing politics with the mayor. "He saw your purple hair and gem on your forehead and presumed you were a punk. He's always been prejudiced towards rebellious teenagers, though he used to be much more polite about it."

"Well, I'm _not_ a punk," Raven said tersely. "I would never classify myself in any such stereotype."

"You did seem a bit rebellious, though, since you were being disrespectful and defiant," Robin pointed out.

"Well, he had better get used to it," Raven snorted. "Not everyone's going to let him push them around just because he's filthy rich."

Robin snickered, as Raven glanced around. "Enough talked about Mr. Snob," she announced. "Is there anything interesting to do here?"

"We could always discuss the current fashions," Robin suggested teasingly. He could almost hear Raven's eyes roll.

"I said something _interesting_," she said. "What are we going to do until the dancing starts?"

Robin glanced around, looking for something remotely entertaining. His eyes snagged on a table where about half a dozen card players were seated, intent on their game.

"You know how to play poker?" Robin asked, nonchalant. A gleam flickered in Raven's eye, as she took in the sight of the card players.

"Sure," she said in a tone that was all-too-innocent, and the two headed over to the table, Robin wondering what she was up to.

"How do you know how to play poker?" Robin asked curiously. "You never seem to play games at the tower."

"I play with some friends at the cafe on occasion," she said lightly. "It's one of the few games I like."

"Really? Well, I need to warn you then: They're playing for money," Robin cautioned. "The stakes are high, and they'll do anything to win. Cheating's completely expected."

"So much the better," Raven smirked. Robin shot her a curious glance as they settled down into two chairs. They each tossed a dollar into the pot, the minimum bet.

"You guys in on the next round?" a portly man with slicked back hair asked, holding the deck of cards.

"No we're just going to sit here and watch while randomly adding money to the pot," Raven said sarcastically. "Of course we're going to play." Robin could practically hear the unsaid 'dumbass' at the end of her sentence.

"Careful," the man warned. "Smart remarks will get everyone playing against you. You'll never be able to win." Raven smirked.

"We'll see," she said, a mystical smile playing about her lips.

The man sighed. "All right, but it's your funeral," he said, passing out eight hands of cards.

Raven just smirked.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸, 

Forty minutes later, Raven had amassed an enormous pile of bills, coins, and jewelry.

"I can't believe this," Robin laughed. He leaned to his right to help Raven somewhat organize her winnings. Raven just smirked, as all the other players glared at her.

"One last round before the dancing?" she challenged. Everyone looked to one other, before simultaneously tossing in a dollar each.

"My turn to deal," Raven said, taking the deck form the man on her right. Robin watched as she expertly shuffled the cards and dealt 5 to each player.

Robin looked at his hand: two jacks, a king, a four, and an ace. Keeping the two jacks, he threw down his remaining cards. Raven handed him three more: two three's and a queen. Robin sighed, and put down his cards. He watched as Raven gave new cards to the others. One of the men was subtly sifting through the discard pile, probably looking for the cards he wanted.

"Richard, you start the betting," a lady with her hair piled high atop her head said in a prim voice.

Robin shrugged, and tossed a buck into the middle. The lady with the tall hair and the man with the greasy hair glanced at each other, before throwing a dollar in each.

"I'll see your dollar and raise you two," said a woman who remotely reminded Robin of Cruella DeVille, putting three dollars in the pot.

The cheater who Robin had seen was next. "I'll see your three, and raise you ten," he said, carelessly adding bills to the center, as the others gaped at his audacity.

The betting went wild after that. People raised out of turn, adding fives and tens to the pot at lightning speed. When the slick-haired man, who seemed to be the self-appointed leader, finally restored order, Robin would have had to add seventy-six dollars to stay in the game.

"I fold," Robin announced, tossing in his cards. The man with the greasy hair gave up as well.

"Why don't you keep your hand and bet anymore?" Raven asked as Cruella tossed her money into the pot. "You never know. You just might win."

"Yeah right," Robin snorted. "I had two pair. And I know you're going to win, judging from the last half-hour we've been playing this. God only knows how you're winning every round, though." Raven shot him an evil grin at this remark.

The woman two to the right of Raven put her necklace into the pot. It was beautiful; probably made of pure silver and emeralds.

Raven sighed, as everyone put in some sort of accessory to stay in the game. "I hate it when they do this," she said, reaching into her dress top. Robin's eyes bulged, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when she merely pulled out the clasp from her cloak and added it to the growing pile.

"Where'd you get that? And why don't you just bet one of the rings you won earlier?" Robin questioned, as the tall-haired lady added a twenty.

Raven shrugged, smiling mysteriously. Robin internally groaned, knowing he probably wouldn't find out.

Finally, the liberal betting came to an end. The pot was literally heaped, full of bills, coins, necklaces, charms, and other valuables.

"Straight," said the lady with the tall hair, displaying the ten and jack of hearts, queen and ace of clubs, and the king of diamonds.

Cruella DeVille sniffed, and tossed her cards to the table, trying to blow off her loss as if it were no big deal.

The man who Robin had seen cheating earlier displayed his cards: the two, four, seven, queen, and king of hearts.

"Flush," he said smugly, reaching towards the pot.

"Full house," the woman to his left snapped, hitting his hand away, and displaying three tens and two threes. The cheater scowled and folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Four of a kind," the man to Raven's right announced, tossing four nines and a seven to the table. The whole group moaned. The man turned to Raven.

"Don't worry. I'll share some of my winnings with you for a kiss..." he leered. Robin felt fury rise within him at the actions of this man to his date.

"Jason!" the woman to his right exclaimed in dismay, presumably his date. He ignored her, focused on Raven.

"How about it, babe?" he said, leaning towards her. "You know you want it."

"No need," Raven said coolly, tossing her hand down: the four, five, six, seven, and eight of clubs. "Straight flush," she said unnecessarily. "I win."

The man to her right fell back, dejected, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Muttering amongst themselves, the other players abandoned the table, shooting Raven looks of disdain. Robin merely grinned at her, happy that she had won, and overjoyed at the fact that she hadn't kissed the man.

Raven smiled back. She surrounded all her winnings in a black aura, and they sank through the table a moment later, disappearing into nothingness. Robin stared where they had been moments ago, and Raven laughed lightly.

"I'll get them later. Don't worry," she assured him. Robin couldn't help but smile at her reassurance, and Raven smiled back.

The band began to play louder, and many of the couples began to proceed to the middle of the room, beginning to waltz.

Robin stood up and extended his hand to Raven. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked, flashing her a smile to know he was messing around.

"Surely, kind sir," Raven responded in kind, getting to her feet with grace, smiling at him softly, as if she were content. Robin felt his heart warm with her smile, and he was suddenly overjoyed with the knowledge that he could something as simple as make her happy enough to smile.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and took Raven's hand, and led her out to the dance floor.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸, 

I always thought that if Raven played any game, it would be some sort of card game. It just seems like her sort of thing...

It has come to my attention that over **300** people have read my entire story so far, yet I only have 91 reviews. So, if you read this, **please** be so kind as to leave a review telling me what you think! It only takes a moment, and I will be eternally greatful!


	7. Mistletoe Part I

A/N: Yes, I _know_ that this one took a while to come out. It took quite a bit of reasearch on the dances, and then my beta took a while...

A few things I'd like to mention:

1. Wasn't it _awesome _how Raven astral projected and then mentally dominated Robin's mind in _Haunted_? I was ridiculously excited. I can't wait for _Spellbound_!

2. _PLEASE_ join my Teen Titans C2 group "_Raven and the Rest_". For some odd reason, it isn't listed with the other C2 groups, but it exists nonetheless. I'd love it if you joined!

Now, with no further ado, I present....

**Mistletoe**

**Chapter 7**

Robin stopped in a more vacant part of the dance floor. He looked to Raven hesitantly, who smiled softly. She clasped his right hand in her left, and positioned her right arm on his shoulder. Robin smiled at her and held her waist with his left hand. He took a deep breath, and began.

"Thank goodness they started with an easy one," Robin thought, as they moved to the easy 1 2 3 beat of a waltz.

They danced for a while, and becoming more confident with their success, they relaxed and became more graceful in their moves. Robin smiled at Raven and spun her out. Fully extended, Raven smiled back at him, her left hand in his right. She spun back in, and latched her right hand with his left, leaning back against him.

Robin became instantly conscious of Raven's back nestled snugly into his chest. He could practically feel the cool liquid material through his tux, as well as Raven's warmth through it. Raven smiled softly up at him, before spinning back out. Robin was surprised to realize that he wished she was still against him.

As they continued dancing, Robin began to realize how great a dancer Raven really was. She seemed to predict his every move, never once stumbling. She was light on her feet, even in those heeled shoes, and she seemed to move gracefully like a ribbon in the wind.

Twirling her under his arm, he became acutely aware of every little thing about Raven. How she smelled like the night did in the winter, how her hair sparkled lightly under the crystal lights and candlelit chandelier, how soft her hand felt in his, how beautiful she was when she danced, and how radiant she was when she smiled. He wondered why she had agreed to be his date. She was so perfect, and he was so plain.

Robin smiled to himself, happy that such an amazing creature had chosen him, and no one else. As the waltz came to an end, Robin leaned her back, supporting her entire weight on his left hand, in a spectacularly executed dip, which Robin was very proud of.

Raven gasped in surprise at first, and then smiled at Robin, trusting him with her as she relaxed. He smiled back, and tugged her up.

A bit breathless, Robin asked, "Do you want to go get a drink?" Raven nodded, and they slipped over to the punch bowl.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Raven said, her eyes sparkling at the memory of the dance.

"Yeah," Robin said, glad that he had danced well enough to please her. A quick beat of a foxtrot started up. "Do you want to sit this one out?" he asked, still a bit breathless from the dip in the waltz.

"Sure," Raven said. "I've never really cared for this one anyway."

Robin watched Raven, as she watched some of the dancing couples. She seemed more relaxed, more confident, and more comfortable. At any rate, she seemed to be enjoying herself a _lot_ more than she usually did.

"Good thing she spent so long meditating," Robin thought, remembering her worry of blowing the band up. "I'm glad for once she's free to live her life the way she wants to, at least to some extent."

A samba started up, and Robin eyed Raven curiously, wondering just how skilled she was at dancing. Raven caught his gaze, and raised an eyebrow, indicting a challenge. Robin leapt to his feet, ready to dance. Raven smirked and rose as well. Robin clasped her hand, and the dancing began.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

Robin was only struggling a bit for breath about half an hour later, despite the fact that he continued to dance rapidly throughout the entire time. Luckily, He had his great shape to thank for that. Raven and he had become the center of attention when they danced the samba and the rumba consecutively. The slow, sexy, and sensual dances had played havoc with his senses, and left him breathless for an entirely different reason, that had continued throughout the lambada as well.

Then there had been a Merengue, cha-cha, and they were currently dancing a salsa. These faster dances had Robin struggling to keep up, despite his expertise in ballroom dancing. Raven, however, seemed to be fine, and totally exhilarated from the intensity of the dancing. Her movements were perfectly formed, and never once did she lose her grace. He watched her as the dance came to an end, and an Argentine Tango began playing. Robin grinned confidently. This was his specialty. He was sure to win the challenge now.

He launched into the Salida, the opening moves. Raven flawlessly countered, moving with him as one. She smirked at his astonished expression. The Argentine Tango was a rare and difficult dance, and Robin scarcely met someone who knew it, let alone matched his skill.

Robin grinned into return, and attempted to lose her, executing four paseos in a row in a different direction each time, only to have Raven alongside him for each move. He twirled into a media vuelta followed by a salida cruzada. He couldn't help but be astonished when Raven executed them perfectly, and in perfect synchronization with him. Robin stopped trying to lose her, as she was obviously a master of this dance. He gave himself up to the dance, feeling the flowing movements.

The Argentine Tango is a very sensual dance, where two people move as one. It is almost like a vertical expression of horizontal desires. When Robin's dance instructor had taught it to him, he had felt terribly awkward dancing such a suggestive dance. She had laughed, and told him that it would be amazing when he danced with a partner he liked.

She had been right. Robin felt his breath quicken even more as they moved in a sacada. Dancing with the girl he liked in such an intimate way was breathtaking, and he loved every moment of it. The erotic moves titillated his senses, and he never wanted it to end. Raven was pressed closely against him, and he could feel every curve against his body. She looked up at him, and her deep violet eyes met with his sparkling ones, and he could tell the dance was effecting her as well. They became absorbed in each other's eyes. They were lost in a whirlwind of movement and sensation, their world revolving around nothing but themselves and the dance.

But sadly, all good things must come to an end. As the music slowed, Robin ended with another sacada, still deep in Raven's eyes, who smiled up at him. The song ended, and the spell broke. Robin continued to hold Raven against him, even though the song had ended.

He looked around, and was astonished to see that the entire hall had been watching them dance. He turned to see if Raven had noticed, and she was smiling at him, obviously proud of how well they had done and the attention they had gotten.

The lead member of the band cleared his throat loudly, and the band began playing a slow song, the type of tune you might hear at a high school dance. The crowd returned to focussing on their own dancing, not watching them anymore.

Robin smiled at Raven, and led her over to a corner to dance. He had been a bit embarrassed about being watched so intensely, and was not eager to experience it again.

Raven seemed to understand, and allowed herself to be led over to a corner hidden in shadows, the light of the candlelit chandelier not reaching it. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven, and they swayed gently to the music.

Raven leaned her head down onto Robin's shoulder, continuing to move to the softly moving tunes. Robin stiffened momentarily, but quickly recovered, and put his head on top of hers.

It felt nice. _Really_ nice.

They moved softly to the music, and Robin held Raven tightly, closer to her than he had been before. He felt her sigh contentedly, and hold him tighter to herself.

Robin rocked her back and forth gently. It was torture to have her so close. He wanted to kiss her impulsively, right in front of everybody. He wanted to show the world, "Hey! This is the girl I like! And I think she likes me back!"

He didn't even know _why_ he wanted to kiss her so publicly. He knew that she'd probably be a bit uncomfortable about doing kissing _without_ the crowds of people. She was just so special; he just wanted to show her that he cared deeply about her, and he wanted her to know he wasn't ashamed of admitting it in public.

Unable to stop himself, he said softly, "Raven?"

"Yes?" she said softly. She looked up at him, and their eyes met.

They stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes, never breaking the other's gaze. Robin felt like he could see straight into Raven's heart, and see what she was feeling. He saw strong emotions in her eyes that resembled what he was feeling: love.

All sense abandoned Robin as he slowly lowered his lips to meet Raven's, completely absorbed in the moment. She raised her head to meet his, and her eyes fluttered shut. He could feel her warm breath upon his lips. He closed his own eyes, and…

**CRASH!**

Robin's eyes snapped open, and they immediately homed in on the source of the noise. He groaned frustratedly, and felt Raven sigh in exasperation as well.

Cinderblock's head was sticking through the wall opposite them.

With another immense **CRASH!** Cinderblock ripped the entire wall off of the mansion, and threw it into the garden.

Ladies screaming and gentlemen yelling, most everyone panicked, running desperately away from Cinderblock, hiding behind tables and dashing into the hallways leading to other parts of the manor.

Robin looked at Raven, who shrugged her shoulders, as if saying, "What else can we do?"

Robin sighed and yelled, "Titans, go!"

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

I can practically _sense_ all the reviews yelling at me for leaving such a wicked cliffhanger like that! :-P! By the way, _many _thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. I got many more than I usually do, and it _really _cheered me up. Because I was in such a happy mood, I put quite a bit of fluff into this chapter. I wonder what will happen if I get more reviews. Maybe I'll actually let them kiss...... ;-)

Remember, as always, please leave a review!


	8. Cloves

A/N: Action scene, action scene! Wow, this was tough to write! I don't think I did to badly, but I have immense respect for those of you that write a lot of them! To those of you who asked, I have the fanfiction support services, and it tells me how many people read my stories.  
  
**Mistletoe**

Chapter 8

Robin ripped off his tuxedo, having worn his uniform underneath. Call him paranoid, but it had come in handy every time he'd done it so far. Carelessly tossing his tux aside, he launched a few electric disks at Cinderblock and called to Raven, "Why do you think he's attacking such a remote place?"

"Obviously because we're here! He probably wants to kill us while we're distracted! There's no other reason for him to come anywhere near here, is there?" Raven shot back, beaming Cinderblock with her dark power. Robin glanced at her, as was shocked to see that she too, somehow, had changed into her uniform, despite the fact there was _no way_ she could have concealed it under that slinky dress.

"Yes, but how did he know we were here? No one knows my true identity!" Robin argued, dodging Cinderblock's arm as it attempted to swipe him off his feet.

"You wore your communicator, didn't you?" Raven asked, launching a piece of the broken wall at the concrete giant. "He probably traced the signal!"

Robin broke off, muttering underneath his breath at his stupidity, as he covered his head from the debris raining down upon his. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, wishing he had left his mask on.

Springing up, Robin hurled a handful of tiny bombs at Cinderblock, and ran away. Enraged at the tiny explosions, he swiftly swept Robin off his feet and threw him, causing him to crash into a decorative sword hanging on the far wall with a sickening crash, before falling and collapsing to the ground, clutching his leg where the sword had impaled it.

As Robin clutched his wound to stop the bleeding, his leg hurting terribly and bent in a funny direction, a table enveloped in a black aura smashed into Cinderblock, causing him to stumble backward and trip over the wreckage that lay behind him. Robin looked up to see Raven, eyes pulsing white power malevolently. Robin watched as she hurled another table at Cinderblock, before landing next to him.

"Are you okay? You didn't get up?" she asked, a hint of worry in her eyes. Robin shook his head, biting his tongue to stop himself from making any noises from the pain, and motioned towards his grisly leg. Raven hurriedly encased it in a sparkly blue aura while throwing another table at the cement villain. Robin watched as his skin healed before his eyes. He cautiously shook his leg, only to find it completely restored and the excruciating pain completely gone. He shook his head, amazed at her healing power. He would never get used to it.

Upon seeing that he had healed, Raven flew up and circled Cinderblock rapidly, apparently attempting to distract Cinderblock to allow Robin time to get to his feet. Robin got up, and finding that his leg was supporting him perfectly, he threw himself back into battle.

As he launched a few spinning rings at Cinderblock, he noticed Raven hovering above him, looking about rapidly.

"What's wrong?" he called, rolling to the side, narrowly missing Cinderblock's fist.

"I've run out of tables! Can I throw the expensive stuff at him?" she yelled back. As Robin pulled himself off the ground and opened his mouth to answer, he saw Cinderblock swipe at her, knocking her from the air in her moment of hesitation.

Throwing a net behind him in the general vicinity of Cinderblock, Robin instinctively ran over and caught Raven in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly. Raven's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned out a yes.

"Why do you need to ask if you can throw the expensive things at him? You throw cars and stuff at villains all the time!" Robin asked, his tone a bit harsh. She could've gotten hurt!

"I didn't want your friend to get mad at me!" she said urgently. "I didn't know what to do!"

"He has villain insurance, just like everyone else in this crime-ridden city! You can throw anything at him! C'mon!" Robin said, pulling Raven after him towards the concrete monster, who had escaped the net.

Hurling a bird-a-rang at him, Robin grabbed his Bo staff and gave it an experimental twirl, before leaping and slamming it into Cinderblock's head. As he retreated and returned hi Bo staff to his utility belt, he dimly saw Raven launch the band's platform at Cinderblock.

As it crashed into him, Cinderblock let out a yell of fury. He grabbed Robin's cape before he had time to react, and raised him to his eye level. Robin thrashed about upside-down, trying desperately to get out of Cinderblock's hand, to no avail. Cinderblock batted Robin around, making Robin's head smash against the side of his hand repeatedly, before dropping Robin to the floor. As Robin looked up, dazed, trying to see through the haze of pain, he saw Cinderblock raise his foot above him, presumably to crush him.

As Robin shut his eyes and waited for the end, he heard a loud cry of "NO!" Looking up, he saw Raven, black lightning crackling around her, her eyes glowing a strange pale purple. As she yelled something that sounded like an ancient battle call, a dishwasher zoomed into the room from somewhere, and she hurled it at Cinderblock, causing him to fall back against the wall, cracking it. As he got up, shaking his head, Raven simply hurled a washer and dryer at him, as well as a band of cutlery, all the while yelling some loud warrior cry.

Robin watched in astonishment as Raven advanced on the villain, hurling heavy objects at him, embedding him deeper and deeper into the wall. When she finally realized that Cinderblock was knocked out cold, he was surrounded by a bunch of broken appliances, including an oven, a stove, a refrigerator, and a sink.

Her eyes altering their color back to normal, and the storm of black power that had been swirling around her calming and dissipating, Raven flew over to Robin, and wordlessly healed him from Cinderblock's abuse. Robin watched as she helped him stand. He tried desperately to catch her eye, but she was avoiding looking at him.

"She's probably embarrassed that she lost control in front of me," Robin thought. "I wonder what emotion took over?"

"You okay?" Raven asked, breaking the awkward silence, as she looked at her feet.

"Yeah. You?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied. She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped at the sound of loud echoing footsteps coming down the hall and into the trashed ballroom.

Robin turned to see a familiar sight: a tall, solid man running towards him, clad in gray tights and a black cape, wearing a black mask with tiny ears on top. He came to a halt in front of them, and panted, "Where is he?"

"What, Cinderblock?" Raven said, looking at the man in front of her incredulously.

"The big concrete guy who ruined my- I mean, Bruce's party!" he said, stopping in the middle.

"Oh, Cinderblock. We handled him," Raven said dismissively, waving her hand aside. "Who are _you_?" Robin groaned internally, wondering how Raven would handle _this_.

The intruder stood up straight, puffed out his chest, and said in a strong voice, "I'm **Batman**." He waited expectantly, as if thinking that Raven would throw herself prostrate and kiss his boots.

Raven snickered. "Nice underwear, Batman."

Batman looked down underneath his yellow belt to see his costumed-designed triangle overtop of his groin. "That is not underwear!" he said, embarrassed, wrapping his cape around himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Raven snorted, amused at his attempts to cover himself up. "Seriously Bruce, you could've picked a less corny costume."

"I'm not Bruce!" Batman snapped. "I'm **_Batman_**, protector of the weak, avenger of the innocent, and all around good-guy hero!"

"A hero in tights and underwear," Raven snickered, smirking.

"It is _not_ underwear!" Batman insisted angrily, causing Raven to laugh aloud. A piece of the wall that had broken off suddenly blew up, and Raven stopped laughing hurriedly.

People began looking cautiously into the ballroom, wondering if the fighting was over because of the lack of noise. They filtered in, and began murmuring over Cinderblock, the wreckage, and the three heroes in the middle of the room.

"Sorry about the mess, Bruce," Robin said, getting a word in before Raven could start in on him again. Raven smiled triumphantly, having known it was Bruce all along.

Batman sighed. "I'll call my insurance company," he said, waving his hand dissmissively. "They'll fix everything up. But until then, we have no place to continue the ball."

"If I may interject?" a voice said behind Robin. He and Raven turned to see Alfred.

"Go ahead, Alfred," Batman, also Bruce, said.

"The mayor," he said, gesturing in turn to the mayor and his wife. "…has graciously offered to continue this Christmas Ball in his mansion. Transportation for everyone can be arranged."

"That sounds excellent, Alfred," Batman said. "Allow me to change out of this first, though. I'm afraid my tights just don't fit like they used to." He wandered back into the hall, muttering under his breath and yanking at his tights.

"If I may assist you with your tights, Master Bruce?" Alfred called, rushing after him.

Robin turned to Raven, who was quietly snickering behind her hand. She looked up and met Robin's gaze.

"Oh, Master Robin, if I may help you with your tights?" she said in a ridiculously high voice, before snickering loudly again. Robin laughed as well. He supposed it _was_ funny that a grown man needed help with his tights.

"It is not underwear!" Robin said, imitating Batman. "It just looks like that! Damn costume designers!"

Raven giggled, before repeating, "Damned tights!" and cracking up. Robin laughed heartily as well.

To an outsider, it would have been very strange to see two oddly-dressed teenagers standing in the middle of a pile of wreckage with people looking on at them, laughing their heads off, despite the fact that little clumps of plaster enclosed in a black aura were starting to float around randomly. It would have seemed even stranger when they laughed harder at the remark, "Damn tights!" But to Robin and Raven, they were just laughing together, having a good time.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

I don't like Batman. Can you tell? ::snickers::

Remember, please review! Let me know what you think. Reviews mean a LOT to me. Also, please join my C2 community today!


	9. Mistletoe Part II

A/N: It's here! Finally! After a _miserable_ two weeks waiting for my computer to be fixed, it came back, and I finished chapter 9! Sorry for the delay. Sometimes the situation is completely out of my hands.

And now, without further ado, I present...

**Mistletoe**

Chapter 9

"Hey Raven? You okay?"

Robin cautiously approached Raven, who was sitting on the roof of the Mayor's mansion, looking out into space at the stars. She turned to look at him.

"You look weird in your uniform without your mask on," Raven remarked dryly, before turning again to look at the sky.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Robin asked again.

Raven sighed. "Yeah."

"Why aren't you down at the ball?" Robin asked, moving closer to her. "I know it's not because you don't know how to dance."

Raven laughed. "I know."

"Then why aren't you?" Robin asked. "It's not because of me, is it?"

"Not really," Raven said quietly. "I just needed to get away from it all to think for a while."

"Mind if I join you?" Robin asked, holding his breath hopefully.

"Go ahead."

Robin smiled and seated himself beside Raven on the slanted roof, overlooking the river that surrounded the Titan's island and the city on the opposite bank. Taking a deep breath, Robin relaxed a bit, and looked around at his surroundings.

He could see the moon and star's reflections glimmer in the cool water below. He could see the city, its lights glittering and sparkling against the empty darkness of the sky. He could see Titan's tower, its yellow windows bright against the vast blackness of the night. As he turned to face the sky, he could see the stars and part of the full moon illuminated space, twinkling gently.

"Kind of relaxing, isn't it?" Raven remarked softly from his side.

Robin turned to see Raven reclined on the roof, supporting herself with her hands and looking up into the night sky.

She, like Robin, had not bothered to change back into formal eveningwear, opting instead to remain in her uniform in case something else went wrong. Her cloak rippled gently as a slight breeze blew by, caressing Raven's loose hair, making locks of it dance behind her in the soft winds. A cloud moved, letting the moon peak out to illuminate her face. Raven sighed gently and closed her eyes, simply reveling in the peaceful calm of the night. Robin was struck with how beautiful she looked. She just looked so much in her element it was breathtaking, and Robin's mind temporarily shut down, focusing fully on the task of memorizing every detail of Raven's beauty.

Raven took a deep breath and sighed. Robin realized she was about to speak.

"I lost control of my emotions back there," Raven said softly, still looking deep into space. "I know I shouldn't have. One of them just took over. I was too embarrassed to show myself at the party again."

"It's okay, Raven," Robin said, trying to comfort her. "Everyone knows that one of your emotions can take over and cause havoc every once in a while. We understand that. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I know they know that," Raven said, sighing. "I'm not flustered about what my emotions _did_."

"Then what are you embarrassed about?" Robin asked, slightly confused.

Raven sighed again, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly while Robin patiently waited for an answer.

"I'm embarrassed about what they _were_," Raven said quietly.

Robin jerked his head abruptly to look at Raven, who was staring determinedly into space.

"It's we were having such a nice time and then Cinderblock came and ruined it all," Raven said, rushing. "And then we were fighting him and he was about to crush you and I just lost it and started flinging things at him as hard as I could and I couldn't stop myself..."

"You lost control of your emotions because of _me_?" Robin asked, amazed, cutting off her tirade.

Raven sighed, slowing herself down. "Yeah," she said.

"Which of your emotions objected strongly enough to me being crushed to take over your body?" Robin asked. "And don't even try to deny that one took over. I_ saw_ your eyes change color like they always do when that happens."

Raven sighed deeply, and turned to look at Robin. He noticed her eyes were flecked with the light purple that he had seen there when she had lost control during the fight. Raven took a deep breath.

"Love," she said quietly.

Robin felt himself gasp internally, as his heart realized with shock what she meant.

"Look, it's okay if you don't feel the same," she said hastily. "It's just you asked and I just can't help but feel what I feel and I know it's kind of soon and all but..."

"Raven," Robin interrupted. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Raven insisted, rambling on. "I've put you in an awkward position and I'm sorry and..."

"Raven," Robin said softly, placing a finger lightly on her lips, silencing her. He leaned close to her, his nose touching hers. "I love you too," he whispered.

He heard Raven gasp just before his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

Robin pulled back almost immediately to gauge her reaction. Raven was looking at him in wonderment, her fingers tracing her lips lightly. She gaped at him, astonished, and Robin smiled. Suddenly, Raven yanked him toward her, and he felt his heart leap in his chest as he felt her press her lips to his.

Robin felt electricity shoot through his body from the contact. He closed his eyes and gently cupped her face in his gloved hand, kissing her softly. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He tenderly kissed her back.

They broke for breath, having temporarily forgotten to breathe in the heat of the moment.

"I love you," Raven whispered, rubbing her nose against Robin's. "I love you I love you I love y-" her words were abruptly broken off as Robin kissed her again.

Robin loved Raven, and he loved hearing her say she loved him back. He kissed her deeply, nibbling on her lips a bit before tentatively running his tongue on her bottom lip, silently requesting access to her mouth, which she granted.

Robin's tongue eagerly invaded her mouth and caressed her own, causing her to moan into his mouth. She began moving her tongue as well then, and then Robin couldn't think clearly anymore.

After a bit, they pulled back, breathing heavily.

"How come you didn't lose control of your emotions?" Robin asked, holding Raven against him, her head on his shoulder.

"No idea," Raven said, pulling back to face Robin, her face flushed. "Maybe I did and we just can't see the damage. But I don't think I lost control."

"Really?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Really," Raven confirmed.

"You're not close to losing control?" Robin asked, smiling. "That means we don't have to stop this, do we?"

"Everything's under control," Raven said, smiling. A sly smirk crossed her face. "Unless you're addressing the fact that you make me want to lose control of my body and simply ravage you right here on the roof..."

Robin cut her off with another deep sensual kiss, and Raven was only too happy to participate in the abrupt change of subject as well.

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

"Dick! Raven!" the mayor said strongly, as Robin and Raven descended the stairs from the roof into the hallway. "Where've you two been?"

Robin glanced at Raven. "Around," he remarked, deliberately being vague. Raven smirked.

"Well, it's a good thing you're back!" he exclaimed. "Bruce was just about to hand out gifts!"

"He has enough gifts for _everyone_?" Raven asked, astonished.

"They're more like party favors," Robin explained. "He gives out little things like wreaths, ornaments, and poinsettias. It's nothing big or extravagant."

"Oh, I get it," Raven said.

"You had better hurry!" the mayor said. "Come on, it's this way!" He strode off down the hall, Robin and Raven following him. He led them into a large living room decorated with an enormous and ornate Christmas tree. Bruce was sitting beside it, a large pile of metallic colored boxes surrounding him, and all the guests from the ball crowded around him.

"He looks like Santa Claus," Robin remarked quietly, causing Raven to laugh.

"There's one per couple," the mayor explained. "They're not addressed, so you can just go take a random one from him."

"Do you want to go get ours?" Robin asked, turning to Raven.

"Sure," Raven said. She walked over towards the large cluster of people. Robin walked over to a corner, and leaned against it, facing the room. Robin watched her walk over.

"Raven doesn't look normal," Robin thought suddenly, regarding her closely as she waited in line to get their gift.

It was true. Although Raven was wearing her uniform like she always did, there was something hardly noticeable about her that had changed. It was as if she was carrying herself differently, holding her head higher, or some other tiny change.

Robin watched closely as Raven took a long gold-colored box from Bruce and thanked him. As she came towards him, a faint smile on her lips, Robin still couldn't figure it out.

"Is there something different about you?" Robin asked casually as Raven reached him.

"Not that I know of," Raven responded, raising an eyebrow in her trademark expression. "Why?"

"You look different for some reason," Robin remarked. Raven smirked.

"For your sake, I'll take that as a compliment," she responded. Robin laughed.

"Forget it. Let's see what we got," he said, reaching for the box.

"I probably picked something bad," Raven said, smiling a bit as Robin lifted the lid.

"Oh, I don't know," Robin said innocently, withdrawing a branch of mistletoe from the box. "I think it's perfect. Don't you?" He held the plant above their heads.

Raven laughed. "Oh, I'm not sure," she said, planting an obviously fake serious expression on her face. "Whatever shall we do with it?"

"I have a few ideas," Robin said softly, smiling as he grabbed Raven and held her close to him, her face a hair's breadth from his.

Raven laughed softly. "You make me so happy, Robin," she exclaimed quietly. "I don't know how I've survived without you for so long." As Raven pressed her lips to his, Robin realized something.

"She's happy! That's why she looks so different! She's never been happy before!" Robin thought, the revelation abruptly crashing into his mind. He unconsciously smiled against Raven's mouth. "I make Raven happy!"

The two continued kissing in the corner, both smiling, completely lost in each other.

Bruce Wayne smiled at them from across the room. "You owe me five bucks," he said, nudging Alfred, who was standing beside his chair.

"Yes, sir," Alfred said, chuckling.

"I can barely believe it. Our little Dick is growing up," Bruce said, sighing.

"That he is, sir," Alfred remarked, watching as the two moved to embrace each other tightly. "That he is."

¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ººø,¸¸,øºº ø,¸¸,ø ºº¸,

Don't you just love fluff? .:smiles:. I'll probably add an epilouge after this, and then that's it! .:sighs:.

Remeber, please review!!!!!!!


	10. The End

A/N: Well, it's finally here: the end of Mistletoe! I know it's taken a while, and for that I apologize, but circumstances aren't always under my control. It's been a blast writing, and look for more of my fics in the future! And many thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the _best_! Merry Christmas!

**Mistletoe**

Chapter 10

It was about one before Robin and Raven arrived home, completely exhausted from their night out.

Raven stumbled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, drained of all her energy. Robin walked in after her and laughed when he saw her sprawled out over the couch, looking as if she was so depleted that she was about to lapse into a coma.

"You're _that_ tired?" Robin asked incredulously, teasing.

"Yes," Raven said shortly, a huge yawn escaping after her curt statement. Robin laughed again.

"Oh, look," Robin said, his eye snagging on a piece of paper left lying out on the counter "The Titans left us a note. Do you want to hear it before you pass out?" he teased.

"Very funny," Raven said, a soft smile on her face. "What's it say?"

"Robin and Raven," Robin read. "It's 11pm now, and we have no idea when you'll be getting home, so instead of staying up to greet you, we left this note to greet you instead. Remember, tomorrow's Christmas! Love, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg."

"That's nice," Raven murmured quietly. Robin looked up from the note to regard Raven and smile.

Raven was lounging lazily on the couch, spread out like an eagle, her eyes half open, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Robin smiled at the half-asleep girl and lay down on the other side of the sofa. Raven glanced at him questioningly, to which Robin responded to by simply opening his arms, as if giving a hug. Raven smiled, and moved over to him, snuggling up against him warmly. Robin wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Did you have fun?" Robin murmured, absentmindedly tracing figure eights on the small of her back.

"Mm-hmm," Raven murmured quietly against his chest, burrowing deeper.

Robin couldn't help but smile. He'd never viewed Raven as a very touchy-feely type of person, but now that he thought of it, he supposed there had never been anyone she'd wanted to touch her until now. He felt happy that she felt comfortable and trusted him enough to let him see this vulnerable side of her that no one else had really ever seen.

A soft snore escaped Raven, slightly startling Robin, who hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Smiling gently at the goddess entwined in his arms, Robin slipped into a peaceful sleep as well.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"Cyborg! Time to get up!"

Cyborg sleepily opened his eyes to see Beast Boy and Starfire mere inches away from his face, grinning widely.

"Whoa! Dude!" Cyborg exclaimed, leaping backwards, drastically startled. "I understand you wanting me awake cause you want your gifts and all, but dude! Keep out of my face!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Beast Boy scoffed. "Now that you're awake, let's go open presents!" Cyborg reluctantly sat up, yawning.

"You get Robin and Raven up yet? You know we're not allowed to open presents unless everyone's there," Cyborg asked, stretching.

"We went to awaken Robin and Raven from their slumber, but they were not there," Starfire told him. "We have concluded that they have already awoken and have gone to the tree of Christmas already."

Cyborg stood up. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?" he asked, grinning. "Last one to the living room's a rotten egg!"

Cyborg took off sprinting, only to soon be neck and neck with Beast Boy in the form of a cheetah moments later.

Roughly shoving Beast Boy, Cyborg gave a flying leap into the living room off of Beast Boy's head. As Cyborg crashed into the floor, he called out jauntily, "I win!"

"Dude! That is _so_ not fair!" Beast Boy complained, stumbling into the room dizzily. "You cheat so bad!"

"So?" Cyborg smirked. "No big deal. Star's the last one anyway, so at least you're not the rotten egg."

"Good point," Beast Boy conceded.

A slight cough came from the far side of the room, and Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to see Starfire standing patiently beside the Christmas tree.

"Please," Starfire asked, "what is this egg of rottenness?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped.

"How did you get here so fast?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Oh," Starfire remarked innocently. "Did I not tell you the secret of travelling faster than the speed of light? It must have been Robin I told then."

"Figures," muttered Beast Boy.

"Anyway, Star, 'rotten egg' is just a silly expression," Cyborg said. "Forget about it. Hey, where are Raven and Robin? You said they would be down here."

"We said we _thought_ they would be down here," Beast Boy corrected. "We don't know everything."

"That much is obvious," a dry voice said from the couch. "Though I'm surprised you could think at all, Beast Boy."

The three Titans turned towards the sofa, to see Raven still curled up against a sleeping Robin, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, I see," Starfire said. "You and Robin slept together on the couch! That is why you were not in your beds!"

"Yes," Raven responded, as she sat up, "and _not_ in that way," she shot at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were sniggering at the double meaning of her words behind their hands.

"How come you're awake and Robin's not?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm a light sleeper, and it'd take a miracle for me to sleep through all your ruckus," Raven smirked. "Robin, on the other hand, is a surprisingly deep sleeper. I doubt the Armageddon would wake him."

"Move over," Cyborg said. "I'll wake him up."

Reaching past Raven, Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulders and roughly shook him. Raven laughed at Cyborg's dejected face when his method didn't work.

"Dude, since when do you laugh?" Beast Boy asked, stunned.

"Since now," Raven responded, scowling at him. "It was funny. Why shouldn't I laugh?" As Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, Starfire scurried over to Robin in an abrupt change of subject.

"I will awaken our dear friend!" Starfire proclaimed.

Leaning over, Starfire put her mouth by Robin's ear, and, taking a deep breath beforehand, yelled as loudly as she could, "ROBIN!!!!!!!!" causing several things in the room to shatter from her high-pitched sound waves.

"Uh, Star?" Cyborg said cautiously. "I don't think that's working."

"It certainly worked in making my ears ring," Raven grumbled.

"Oh," Starfire said.

"Let me try," Beast Boy said, moving over to stand beside the couch.

Quickly morphing into a snake, Beast Boy slid down the neck of Robin's uniform and down his body inside his clothing.

"Beast Boy's lucky he never tried that on me," Raven said conversationally, "or his remains would be strung up on the lights by now."

Cyborg snickered, as Beast Boy slid out from Robin's pant leg, morphing back to his normal form as he went.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "If that can't wake him, _nothing_ can!"

"We'll see," Raven said, smiling secretively. "My turn."

Raven leaned over and kissed Robin gently on the lips.

"Ew!" Cyborg grimaced, shielding his eyes. " I did _not_ need to see that this early in the morning."

"Is there something wrong with kissing?" Starfire asked confusedly. She turned to glare at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you said there was nothing wrong with kissing last night!"

"There isn't!" Beast Boy said hurriedly. "Cyborg just doesn't want to see people kissing!"

"Oh," Starfire said. "It is a good thing Cyborg did not see us last night at the skating rink then, I suppose."

"**_Way_** too much information there, Star," Cyborg groaned.

Raven pulled back, smiling triumphantly, as Robin shifted on the couch, stretching.

"Hey guys," he yawned. "What's up?"

"Cyborg was complaining about the fact that he found out Beast Boy and I were kissing last night," Starfire informed him. "I should think he should be happy for Beast Boy and I."

"I should think so," Robin said, smiling amusedly. Raven smirked.

"Enough with the mushy stuff," Cyborg said, rolling his eyes. "There are presents to open!"

With that, Cyborg and Beast Boy dived headfirst into the pile of presents littering the area beneath the Christmas tree, while Starfire swooped after them.

Robin laughed at his teammates' antics, while Raven rolled her eyes, smiling.

"So," Robin said, kissing Raven on the forehead. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Better than ever before," Raven admitted, smiling up at him. "Want to open your presents?"

"You bet!" Robin exclaimed, causing Raven to laugh. The two soon joined their friends in shredding the decorative wrapping paper off of their packages and scattering them all over the floor.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Ten minutes later, the Titans could be found exclaiming happily over their gifts. Robin smiled, as he looked over his teammates, happy that they were happy as well.

Cyborg was clearly thrilled with his new digital camera, USB cables, Gamestation game, and football. Beast Boy was already intent on playing in his new hand held Tetris game, his other gifts scattered around him. Starfire was happily experimenting with her new hair ornaments and make up kit, pausing every so often to glance at herself in her new mirror and smile. Robin turned to look at Raven who was sitting across the couch from him, deeply immersed in a fantasy thriller.

"So, do you like what you got for Christmas?" Robin asked Raven teasingly. Raven looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"No," Raven said sarcastically, smiling slightly despite her words. "I absolutely despise my new books, and I hate my art set. Do you like what you got?"

"Of course not," Robin returned coolly, smirking. "Why would I like my new numchucks, which I have only wanted since forever, and my new punching bag?"

Raven laughed, surprised that Robin could return her sarcasm in such a witty way.

"Seriously though," Robin said, smiling at the laughing girl. "How do you like your art set? Everyone else was getting you books, and I wanted to try something different. Do you honestly like it?"

"I love it," Raven confessed, laughter still alight in her eyes. "How did you know to get it for me? I generally keep my sketching and art a secret."

"I guessed," Robin told her, glad that he had gotten her something she liked. "I mean, it was no secret to you about what I wanted, so it was easy for you to get me something. I really did want to get you something to make this Christmas special, though. I really wanted to make you happy."

"Robin," Raven said gently, sending a smile at Robin that was so laden with happiness Robin thought his heart would burst. "I have you. I don't need anything else to be happy."

Robin couldn't help but smile at Raven's sweet words. Grabbing her arm and tugging her into his lap, Robin kissed his way up her neck to her ear, and whispered softly, "You do realize how cliché and corny that sounded?"

"Yes," Raven whispered back, smiling. "But it's true nonetheless."

Robin was so filled with emotion at that statement that he was completely rendered speechless. He had no idea how to express all she made him feel at that moment, so he did the only thing he could think of to express his emotion.

He kissed her.

He kissed her so deeply and fiercely it quite literally took her breath away, before she returned the kiss with equal fervor and passion. Robin moaned into her mouth, before losing his mind completely in the kiss, becoming oblivious to the remainder of the world.

Beast Boy and Starfire turned at the sound of Robin's moan, looked at the kissing couple, turned to look at each other, and smiled simultaneously before returning their attention to their gifts.

As Robin pulled his head away a bit for a break for air, he ran his fingers through Raven's hair, and whispered against her lips, "Merry Christmas Raven."

"Merry Christmas indeed," Raven murmured, before pinning him against the back of the couch, her lips fervently meeting his own and her tongue ruthlessly invading his mouth.

As Robin closed his eyes and lost himself in sensation, one last thought drifted across his mind before it became wonderfully blissfully blank.

This was the best Christmas of his life.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

.:sighs:. Don't you just _love_ happy endings? Especially when they're filled with fluff? .:smiles contentedly:.

Again, thank you to **_ALL_** who reviewed this for me! Please review this last chapter as well, and let me know what you think. Imight actuallydo a sequel if I get enough positive feedback. I have a few ideas being tossed around my head...

Please review! Let me know what you think! And a Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
